


New Reno Is An Awful Place

by Opalgirl



Series: Luck, Be A Lady [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking on the trail, old stories are bound to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Reno Is An Awful Place

“—So he says ‘oh yeah? Think you’re tough, girl? You wanna go?’” Kit says, almost invisible in the flickering light from the campfire, “and I slammed that son of a bitch face-first into a fuckin’ pool table.”

Cass laughs, almost a whoop, and raises her bottle in the air. “Woulda liked to have seen his face!”

“Well,” Kit continues,and Boone hears her unscrewing the cap of her flask. “there wasn’t much of his face  _left_ , 'cause he caught the frame. His buddies turned tail and fucking  _ran_.”

“And that’s how you came back from New Reno alive?”

“Yeah, pretty much. A whole lot of fuckin’ barfights. And a blackjack table fight. And a—”

“…A ’ _blackjack_   _table_   _fight’_?”

“Oh, hell yeah. That’s a good one. Fucker tried to tell me I "owed” him a fuck, and he wouldn’t leave it alone. So he got what was coming to him.“

Boone sighs as they laugh again. The pair of them, loaded off their asses, out in the desert. Hopefully, they don’t make babysitting too difficult.


End file.
